


Days in the Lives of Saeyoung and MC (oneshot collection)

by Everyone-is-gay-and-broken (SherlockIsaGirlsName2898)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Cutesy, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Social Anxiety, depressed mc, for once this isnt edgy and sad, hopefully its funny, it'll probably get sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsaGirlsName2898/pseuds/Everyone-is-gay-and-broken
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots depicting the day to day lives of MC and SaeyoungWill range from cute and fluffy to sad and angsty real quickwill add trigger warnings as I get into more depressing chaptersnot that i love making my babies suffer buti love italso there won't be smut cuz im asexual and i feel super weird writing and reading it sorry <3





	Days in the Lives of Saeyoung and MC (oneshot collection)

"I WANT TO BREAK FREE" 

MC imitated a drum as she hit a spoon on the table while singing into a sponge. Admittedly this was a weird thing to be doing at 9:30am but hey, she had drank too much coffee and had had a sudden urge to clean the place. She knew Seyoung was most definitely sleeping in their room (although not for long) but she decided he wouldn't mind waking up to her singing. Plus, he was used to it.

"GOD KNOOOOWS" She screeched the lyrics to the song loudly while grabbing the broom to clean the kitchen floor. Her dancing had become somewhat offbeat as she tried to mark every rythm of the song with her body, while simultaneously trying to keep the hair out of her face. 

"SO BABY CAN'T YOU SEEEEE"

She was lucky Saeran wasn't living with the two of them anymore or he would've ended this wonderful solo in a heartbeat. She did miss the guy but there were some perks to not living with the actual embodiment of angst. 

"I'VE GOT TO BREAK FREEE" 

She struck a pose at the line then twirled the broom, dancing with it as an imaginary partner. She was most definitely getting sidetracked from her cleaning here but hey, what's a morning without a bit of dancing?

When the song ended she was surprisingly out of breath. MC kept the broom in her hand while trying to reach for the computer to put on another song. She couldn't quite reach and even if logic said she should probably actually move towards the computer, she stubbornly refused. Of course, that led her to losing the balance that she already didn't have and collapsing pathetically on the floor. 

She sat up in a daze, knowing full well this was inevitable before laughing at herself and standing up again, changing the song to some Beyonce. Because what better way to start the day than with some classics?

Before she could resume her off key singing she heard the familiar noise of a door opening behind her. A grin spread across her face and she turned around, forgetting everything and launching herself at Saeyoung. 

He, of course, intercepted her, laughing and spun her around a few times.

"I missed you!!" He said much too loudly in her ear before putting her down.

"Babe we just slept in the same bed." She said, kissing him with a disgusting over the top kissing sound.  
"Yeah well I miss you when we sleep so."

"Pretty sure you don't even know I exist when you sleep. Remember that one time I was being chased by an actual bat in the middle of the night and you didn't even wake up?"   
He pouted, arms still around her for some reason. Not that she was complaining.

"Ok ok point taken. BUT! I totally would've taken care of that bat if I had been awake." He said, waving a finger in the air, then flexing his arm.

"One time you got scared by an old dorito on the floor because you thought it was some type of alien insect."

"That was ONE TIME MC!" He shouted as she bounded back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, him following after her.

Of course the minute they both entered the kitchen, they started to wildly dance to Beyonce. Ok yes they might have both learnt the Single Ladies dance, and they weren't ashamed of it for one second. Because damn they looked great rocking out to that song, perfectly synced with each other. 

The other members of the RFA had to disagree though, since at any time or place the song came on, you obviously had to fulfill your duty to The Queen and dance along together.   
After dancing much too erractically, MC focused on actually making food instead of just staring at it, hoping it would just magically transform into something edible. 

"Give me your orders chef!" 

Saeyoung said in a loud voice, standing next to her, hands on the counter and looking much too fierce for something as mundane as making breakfast.

"Ok!" She replied, rubbing her hands together. "Grab the milk, flour and eggs! And don't mess it up!!" She said, sending him a threathening look, getting into character.

"Chef yes chef!" he barked, running off to get the ingredients.

Meanwhile MC got out a bowl and some mixing stuff, preparing to make the laziest, easiest and most delicious breakfast of all: pancakes.

Saeyoung returned suprisingly fast with all the ingredients balanced very dangerously in his arms. He took about 5 minutes to place them, being overly careful which by the time he had done it was driving her insane to the point where she nearly yelled 'OH MY GOD JUST PUT THEM DOWN'. 

When he had finally accomplished the task, he looked at MC with an innnocent smile and fixed his glasses, pretending to not have done that on purpose.

The weird charade continued all through the making of the pancakes and at one point MC actually had to stop herself from physically throwing herself at Saeyoung when he weighed each ingredient by the pound, not more, not less, eyeing her as he did so, trying not to laugh as she got more and more frustrated. 

God damn that man was good at being annoying. 

Then again so was MC. Because three minutes later she went on a rant about computers while getting absolutely ALL her facts wrong just to see him get more and more annoyed with her. She was pretty sure she called a keyboard a "tappy tappy" at one point.

 

After they both finished their breakfast MUCH too quickly for their own good, MC dramatically fell on Saeyoung's lap, sighing heavily.

"What shall we do today my love? I fear our relationship has grown stale. Maybe tis time to give up and thus open a new chapter of our lives." She said in an overly dramatic tone.  
"Oh no! My honey pumpkin sweetie darling chololate bonbon, whatever shall we do?!" Saeyoung exclaimed, craddling MC's head on his lap.

"...Did you just call me a bonbon?"

"I very much did my bonbon. Now, what do we have to do today?"

MC sat up on Saeyoung's lap, playing with his hair while thinking.

"Oh! We definitely have to stop by and see Jaehee. Aaaaand..." She paused for a second, looking expectantly at Saeyoung. When he caught on, he made a very bad drumming sound.

"A Christmas tree!!!" She shouted excitedly, throwing her arms up in the air.*

"A Christmas tree!!!!" Saeyoung repeated even louder, both much too excited for their first Christmas together. 

MC jumped off the redhead's lap and pulled him up with him, kissing him suddenly, taking the man's breath away. Sayoung often wondered how he was still alive, since being with MC was like constantly having a heart attack. In a good way.

 

 

\--Time skip bought to you by 1 ton of cardboard--

 

 

MC and Saeyoung rounded the corner to Jaehee's small Cafe, opening the door and welcoming the warmth of the place with open arms as they finally stopped shivering. They were both too stubborn to put on more clothes than necessary for such a short walk.

They entered, MC being immediately engulfed in a quick hug by Jaehee who seemed to be in a rush. She embraced Saeyoung just as hastily before wiping her hands on her arpon.  
"Sorry, sorry can't talk! We just bought in new Christmas drinks and everyone seems to really love them! I should get back to work, come on, come order!"

She speed walked away back behind the counter, smiling at her coworker and girlfriend, Anna who was also busy serving the growing number of customers.

They both approached the counter, delighted to see everything running so smoothly.

"Hey Anna!" MC said loudly.

"Hey you guys! You have to try the new drinks they're incredible! But that's no surprise since Jaehee invented them." At her words, Jaehee blushed and ducked her head to get whatever imaginary thing she was looking for from beneath the counter. 

"Ew love." 

MC said, making Saeyoung burst out laughing.

"Uuuum I'd love to try the Christmas drinks but you know me, I'm unoriginal and I lack personality so as always, I'll have a hot chocolate!" MC said, making the man holding her hand snort.

"I on the other hand God Seven will plunge into the unknown! How about a..." He squinted at the name of the drinks behind the counter. Why did he even wear glasses if he still had trouble seeing? "Gingerbread latte!" 

They payed for their drinks and moved on to wait for them, Saeyoung rubbing his thumb against MC's hand. She didn't even know if he realized he was doing it, and that's what she loved about it.

They bantered weirdly and flirted much too cheesily while waiting and when their names were called out, hung around for a bit, chatting to Jaehee and being generally embarassing friends. 

"Has Jumin contacted you lately Jaehee?" MC inquired, sipping on her hot chocolate, practically glued to Saeyoung's side, who had his arm around her waist.

Jaehee lifted her head from where she was and looked at the couple, shaking her head no, a sad smile dancing on her lips.

"God it's been forever, when is he ever gonna get over it?" Saeyoung piped in. "It's his own fault for over working you so much." 

"Jumin has a lot on his mind." MC said calmly. Her soft voice and kind words, even though not spoken very loudly, always made everyone listen to her. She possessed that kind of power.

"Yes I understand of course. But he is my friend after all." Jaehee replied curtly, adjusting her glasses. The Cafe was quiet for now and the group was huddled around the counter. Anna placed a comforting hand on Jaehee's shoulder, making Saeyoung and MC grin. They had decided as soon as they'd met Anna that her and Jaehee were their new OTP. After themselves of course.

"Don't." Jaehee said sternly, noticing their knowing grins.

"But you two are so CUTE!!" Sayoung practically yelled, making a few people around roll their eyes.

Before anyone could answer and thankfully before MC could start fangirling too, Anna suddenly let out a squeal.

"Oh my god guys it's snowing!"

They all looked outside and started getting more and more excited as snow fell on the ground, transforming the city into a whirlwind of snowflakes.

Saeyoung and MC looked at each other smiling widely before bounding up and down. The redhead grabbed MC's hand and before she could react, she was being pulled outside again, with barely enough time to shout a goodbye to Jaehee and Anna.

Once outside, they just giggled, letting everything sink in. How perfect their lives were at the moment was all that mattered. Hand in hand, they walked slowly while snow fell around them, trying to catch snowflakes in their mouth and skipping around.

The amused and sometimes judging looks from passerbys didn't bother them as they basked in the moment, holding on to each other as though they were each other's lifelines. 

 

 

\--time skip brought to you by V's lies--

 

 

"It's perfect."

"I've never seen anything so majestic in my entire life."

"I will cherish it with everything"

"I want to give it all my belongings"

"I would sell my soul for this tree."

Saeyoung and MC were staring up at a rather large Christmas tree, stars in their eyes and the delusion that they would ever be able to fit it in the house.

"Oh my god babe look!" MC pulled him in another direction to look at some plastic penguins sitting on a shelf inside the store. "I need those in my life. I NEED them babe pleaaaase?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I would even consider leaving them without a home! They are now our children let's adopt them."

MC squealed, attracting some strange looks and kissing Saeyoung's face all over before placing a small peck on his lips, making him swoon slightly.

"Ok but we still don't have a tree. Let's not kid ourselves, we can't give a comfortable life to that giant over there." Saeyoung pointed out, gesturing to the tree they were just admiring.

"Ok, ok. What about this one?" 

MC walked over to a considerably less large tree, sniffing it's branches.

Saeyoung inhaled the smell of the pine too. At this point, they were fully in the Christmas spirit.

"It's so cute! It's the last one left too, looks like no one wanted this little guy." 

They both got much too sad over that and tried as best they could to hug it, getting needles all over their clothes.

"It's absolutely perfect Sae." MC said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Saeyoung stared at her for a second. He would never get used to seeing that expression. And the fact that most of the time that look was only reserved to when she was looking at him made him want to happy cry.

"We have to have it." He said, still staring at the girl who he aboslutely knew was the love of his life. 

She turned to him and beamed, adressing him that smile that was meant for him and only him. 

She saw the look in his eyes, that look of pure happiness and suddenly felt like crying too, knowing she was the cause of that lovely expression on his face.   
Before they could both start crying then and there, they came together for a tight hug.

Saeyoung wrapped his arms around MC's waist while she buried her face in his hoodie, both taking a deep breath. It was overwhelming how happy they were at that moment.   
"MC oh my god don't cry you know that when you cry, I cry." Saeyoung said quietly, hearing MC sniff. 

"If you cry I will for SURE cry." she responded, burying herself even more in Saeyoung's clothing, like she could never be close enough to him.

Finally they let each other go, both wiping at their eyes, giggling idiotically when they noticed they were teary eyed. 

"Come on my one and only star, let's go give our children a home!" 

Saeyoung exclaimed quickly, probably to stop himself from getting teary again. 

MC laughed softly at the weird pet name and took Saeyoung's hand again, as they started to make their way to pay. 

 

 

-time skip brought to you by Zen's hair-

 

 

"I'm dying!!!" 

MC nearly yelled, dragging the tree from an end while Saeyoung took the other.

"I'm so out of shape how do I not pass out when I got for a walk."

Saeyoung added, struggling with the branches of the stress.

"We're terrible." MC said while laughing, finally dumping the tree when it was at the spot where they wanted it. 

They stood back to admire their work, proud that they had at least managed to get it done. 

The bags of decorations they had brought that afternoon were stranded here and there, and by the time they'd finished their errands, the sun had already started setting. To be fair they did spend quite a long time making out in the car after they had brought their first decorations.

The soft light of the creeping night filtered through the curtains, the two standing there getting their breathing back.

Once their heartbeats had slowed to a less alarming rate, they got to work.

The decorations were out of the bags in an instant and soon, they were both skipping aroud the tree to obnoxiously cheesy Christmas music. 

To an outsider, the whole thing looked laughable. Two grown adults dancing around an inapropriately small tree to some very bad and cliché music. 

They got tangled in the long tinsel an embarassingly high number of times and broke a couple of baubles here and there but by the end both of it, their jaws hurt from smiling so much and their clothes were covered in pine needles.

Now they were both just staring in amazment at their work. It looked messy, the floor was covered in needles and a few disregarded bauble but the lights on the tree and the warm feeling inside made them nearly well up with tears again.

MC leaned her head on Saeyoung's shoulder gently. He squeezed her waist as they just stood there, basking in each other's presence. 

MC lifted her head and pressed her lips softly to Saeyoung's in an impossibly sweet kiss that seemed to last forever.

They both knew not every day was going to be like this but why bother thinking about that? All they had in the end was the present and nothing compared to this present, nothing in their past separate lives could have ever made them both so happy and warm inside. 

They had this moment, they had this life and they both knew for now until the end, they would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sup party people
> 
> wow first mystic messenger story yay me i have descended into hell
> 
> i HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE A YEAR UGH
> 
> uuuuh yeah here ya go, enjoy or not, i don't care
> 
> thats not true i care a lot please like it i crave attention
> 
> future oneshots will probs get sad but i'll try my best to shut away my angsty side and make them all have happy endings
> 
> i say future oneshots but ya know me, always starting shit and never continuing much less finishing
> 
> i lack motivation and basic need of living so
> 
> ok thats it bye my frens
> 
> Stay Proud


End file.
